Nirvana
by Megumi Kurosaki
Summary: [UA] Él, está solo. Ella, tiene amnesia. De un encuentro inesperado, miles de sensaciones. ¿Qué podría salir de esto? Capítulo VI: ¡Final!
1. Una chica

**Hola! Nunca había publicado algo referido a Sasuke y Sakura pero esta historia ha estado por mucho tiempo en mi cabeza. Tiene seis capítulos, ya me decidí en eso. Espero que les guste porque a mi me agrada lo que he hecho.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

 **Advertencia:** Universo alternativo.

* * *

 **Nirvana**

 **I**

 **Una chica**

* * *

 _ **Nirvana:**_ En la religión budista, estado supremo de felicidad plena que alcanza el alma y que consiste en la incorporación del individuo a la esencia divina y en la ausencia total de dolor y de deseos.

Sasuke Uchiha es un hombre que no cree en nada. Si alguien le dice de la existencia de un dios supremo, lo desmiente. Si alguien habla sobre espiritualidad, se burla. Siempre repite que no cree nada y está orgulloso de ello. Desde hace muchos años le sermonean que entenderá el significado de la vida y la existencia de Dios cuando creciera.

Sasuke Uchiha tiene casi treinta años y sigue creyendo lo mismo. Casi treinta años, una carrera periodística en ascenso y una vida vacíamente solitaria como solo él tiene. Su único amigo es un tal Naruto Uzumaki que no para de repetirle que debe sentar cabeza de una buena vez, conseguir una chica linda y vivir feliz para siempre como un padre de familia. Pero esto no es lo que el azabache quiere, no. A él le gusta la vida que tiene, le es cómodo vivir solo y sin ninguna otra preocupación salvo alguna que otra laboral. Por ahora, su vida es perfecta.

 _Por ahora._

Era pleno mediodía en la bella y cultural ciudad de Tokio. Las calles agitadas de tumultos humanoides y griterío emocional no era nada más que algo normal y corriente por allí. Pero esto no quiere decir que al apuesto Uchiha le agrade esto. Siempre odió la ciudad de Tokio y su densidad demográfica, pero vivía por ahí debido al periodico en donde trabaja. Para él, su empleo es lo único importante en verdad y no le interesa sacrificar un par de cosas si es por esa causa.

Por cierto, el periódico del galán se llama "Konoha" y él es empleado allí desde hace ocho años o algo así. Se encarga (de lunes a sábados) de la sección de policiales, una sección que no es para cualquiera y mucho menos para los sensibles pero que a él le fascina por alguna razón, le parece netamente interesante. Los domingos, tiene su propia columna en la que puede plasmar lo que se le dé la gana, lo que sería un alivio o algo genial para cualquiera pero no para él. Le cuesta expresarse en aquella columna. ¿Qué se supone que debe escribir allí?

Recién es martes y ya se está preguntando ese tipo de cosas.

Caminaba con tranquilidad mientras pensaba aquello. Se distrajo en sus profundos raciocinios de gran forma, tanto que no pudo notar a la gente que paseaba a su alrededor y, claro, no pudo ver a la extravagante y llamativa cabellera rosa que chocó contra su persona.

Maldijo en voz baja en cuando esa extraña mata de pelo topó con su pecho.

— Shannaro!–gritó la persona. Se trataba de una joven mujer la cual, con dolor, se sobaba su frente. "Una frente bastante ancha", pensó Sasuke.—¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas?

—¿Yo? Creo que tú eres la que debería fijarse.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!—bramó furiosa, mirándolo fijamente.

—¡Te dije que…!–el silencio que hizo el azabache fue tan brusco que podía doler porque él había sido callado violentamente por los bellos y enojados ojos verdes de la chica gritona. Eran para morirse. Hacía mucho tiempo que no miraba a una mujer de esa forma. Se sentía completamente raro, como si ella le hubiera hecho alguna especie de hechizo al mirarle sus orbes. El hombre negó con su cabeza. No, los hechizos no existen.

—Oye, ¿te pasa algo?–pudo escuchar que la chica de cabello rosa le decía. Sasuke tosió y se enderezó, no podía quedar tan mal frente a una simple desconocida después de todo.

—No–dijo simplemente para luego comenzar a caminar, la gente que pasaba los comenzaba a ver de manera extraña, pero cuando quiso seguir su trayecto, la mano de la chica lo detuvo.

—¡Espera! No te vayas–le suplicó.

—¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado–contestó fríamente.

—No recuerdo nada y nadie quiere ayudarme–le dijo exasperada y con un tono preocupante en su voz.—Por favor.

—¿No… recuerdas nada?—su cara cambió a una más consternada por la situación. —¿Tienes amnesia?

—Bueno… no sé, no recuerdo—dijo. Sasuke rio entre dientes.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a un hospital?

—Ya fui a uno y no quisieron atenderme—le dijo, enojada. El hombre suspiró con pesadez. No hay otra alternativa.

—Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha—le tendió la mano para estrechar.—¿Recuerdas cómo te llamas?

—Haruno Sakura—estrechó su mano.

—Bien, Sakura, vas a venir conmigo.

.

.

.

—¿Y a dónde se supone que vamos?—le dijo al Uchiha después de pasados unos minutos y no entender nada. Si antes de conocer a este extraño hombre estaba completamente perdida y sufriendo una posible amnesia, ahora era peor. Solo recordaba su nombre por que él mismo se lo recordaba, sino su cerebro se hubiera reducido a una simple miseria.

—A mi departamento — dijo.

—¡Estas loco si piensas que iré contigo!—contestó con su rostro desesperado y asustado, al punto de parecer ella la loca.

—A decir verdad, ya vienes conmigo desde hace unos largos minutos y sólo falta una cuadra para llegar.

A Haruno le salió la gotita al mejor estilo anime.

—Claro, no me había dado cuenta—se excusó.

Ambos entonces se encontraron frente a un departamento bastante bonito pero nada extravagante. Tampoco se veía muy costoso, era muy simple. La pelirosa se dijo a si misma que probablemente el lujo este dentro del edificio ya que el azabache luce como si fuera alguien importante o de mucho dinero, más lo segundo que lo primero.

Él, amablemente, le abrió la puerta principal para que pasara primero. Le dio las gracias y comenzó a caminar, con cuidado y dudosa, hacia lo que parecía ser el ascensor. Antes de poder llamarlo, un sonido particular la frenó y la hizo sobresaltar. Era un ruidoso y quisquilloso tono musical proveniente de un smartphone. Sasuke vio el móvil y suspiró quejoso para después atender la llamada.

—Naruto, ¿qué quieres? Estoy ocupado—fue lo primero que le dijo a su "querido" amigo.

—Buenas tardes, Sasuke. Fui a tu trabajo porque pensé que estarias ahi pero nada, ¿dónde estás?—se escuchaba del otro lado.

—Estoy en mi casa.

—Oh, mejor. Iré para alla y...

—¡Que ni se te ocurra!—le advirtió el Uchiha, como si el Uzumaki le hubiera dicho que pensaba matar a alguien o algo por el estilo.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Mierda. Metió la pata. Se mordió el labio, pensando rápidamente en como quitarse a Naruto de encima.

—Porque hay ratas en el edificio.

Un poco cliché pero, aún así, una buena excusa cuando se trata del rubio gritón que tardó menos de tres segundos en reaccionar.

—¿¡Ratas!? ¡Y yo que fui ayer a tu casa! ¡No lo puedo creer!

—Si, yo estoy bien—dijo sarcástico el otro.—Pero, si me disculpas, tengo...

—Espera, quería recordarte algo de la ceremonia.

—¿Qué cosa? Creo que me contaste todo, ya nada será sorpresa para nadie.

—Tienes que venir con una acompañante.

El Uchiha levantó una ceja.

—¿Y eso desde cuándo?—el hijo de Kushina le habia contado todo pero absolutamente todo lo que pasaría el día de su boda. Ya sabe los votos de los novios, el atuendo de Naruto se lo ha visto completo, tuvo que ir a buscar el vestido de Hinata por lo que sabe cómo estará, inclusive sabe las flores y la comida que habrá, conoce el lugar en donde pasará y su amigo es el DJ. Obviamente, no esperaba que algo tan importante como llevar una acompañante se le olvidara.

—Es que al parecer habrá lugar para alguien más, así que...

Pero claro, es Uzumaki Naruto de quien hablamos.

—Bien, bien. Veré que puedo hacer.

—¿En serio? ¡Eso es...!—el hombre de los ojos azules fue repentinamente cortado por el mismo Sasuke quien ya parecía estar harto de la situacion. Suspiró y cuando iba a guardar su smartphone, la mirada de la Haruno lo detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca habías visto uno?—Por alguna razón, la curiosa cara de la chica le provocaba ternura e, instintivamente, sonrió de lado.

—No que yo recuerde—Sasuke rio.

.

.

.

—Nunca había visto un televisor tan grande—Sakura, desde el momento en que entró, estaba fascinada con el LED de 42" que había en el living-room. Parecía Colón, había descubierto algo que otros ya lo habían hecho hace tiempo.

—A decir verdad, no es tan grande—dijo él repetidas veces.—Pero puedo entender que no recuerdes que alguna vez viste uno así—agregó.

—Inclusive si tuviera amnesia, lo recordaría.

—Como te digo, hay más grandes.

—¿Tienes alguno más grande?—preguntó ella con brillo en sus orbes verdes.

—No, yo no pero mi mejor amigo tiene uno de 70"—dijo él.

—¿Y eso cuanto es?—preguntó con completa duda. "Claro, no sabe de que hablo", pensó el hombre para sus adentros.

—Así—estiró sus brazos lo más que pudo, para hacerla ver la magnitud. La escuchó decir que era algo sorprendente y entonces bajó los brazos, ya era suficiente.

Dejó que la chica disfrutara de los programas de entretenimiento mientras él pensaba qué hacer. ¿Llevarla al hospital? ¿A la policia? ¿Y si... se queda con él un rato más?

 _¿Le haría daño a alguien?_

 _ **"Something in the way".**_

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	2. Dolor y deseo

Hola! Si bien este capítulo puede llegar a parecer más corto, aviso que lo "interesante" viene en el próximo capítulo. If you know what I mean...

Gracias!

 **Disclaimer:** NARUTO le pertence a Kishimoto.

 **Advertencia:** Universo alternativo.

* * *

 **Nirvana**

 **II**

 **Dolor y deseo**

 **By Megumi Kurosaki**

* * *

Digamos que, cuando llegaron, eran las tres de la tarde. Así que, para la hora en que Sasuke se hartó de ver programas de entretenimiento japoneses, ya habrían pasado como diez horas. Diez horas en las que la extraña y misteriosa mujer solo había mirado el televisor, embobada hasta la médula. Al principio, él pudo entender que relajarse con esa "caja" estaba completamente bien y además era normal, puesto que la chica estaba curiosa con respecto a todo. Pero después de diez horas, era demasiado y lo estaba exasperado.

—Bueno, ya fue suficiente—el hombre agarró el gran control remoto y apagó el televisor. Ella lo miró mal.—Te va a hacer mal y no solo a ti, a mi también.

—¿Para qué tener algo así si no lo usas nunca?—ella se levantó del suelo (si, estuvo todo el tiempo tirada en el suelo) y se acercó a él. Estaba en un pequeño pero bonito sofá, se sentó. Era bastante incómodo. Capaz por eso no suele ver programas de televisión.

—Yo debería estar haciendo preguntas—se pasó la mano por la cara, harto, tratando de ordenar las ideas.—¿Cómo es eso que perdiste la memoria? Me tomaste desprevenido, no lo pude pensar bien.

—Si yo no decía eso, jamás ibas a prestarme atención—lo miró atentamente.—Por eso fui tan dramática.

—¿Entonces no tienes amnesia?

—Claro que tengo amnesia, hombre. No te mentí—¿Cómo es que estaba dudando de algo así? Suspiró pesadamente.—No tiene sentido que me moleste contigo, no después de que me hayas ayudado.

—Recuerdas tu nombre, Sakura—analizó.—¿Recuerdas dónde vives? Cualquier cosa.

—Recuerdo una ciudad pero no puedo acordarme el nombre—cierra los ojos con fuerza.—Veo una torre y... mucha gente.

—¿La cantidad de gente que hay aquí? ¿Vives en una ciudad?—Sasuke no descartaba el hecho de que la chica pudo haber tenido un accidente mientras estaba de vacaciones en la capital de Japón.

—No, nunca había visto tanta gente como la que vi hoy. Este lugar es enorme—reafirmando la teoría de que probablemente venga de un pueblo o una ciudad muy chica en alguna parte. Definitivamente no es de Tokio.

—¿Tienes familia?

—He tratado de recordarlo todo el día—tragó saliva muchas veces, sentía que las lágrimas iban a llegar en cualquier momento.—No sé, no sé.

Se mordió el labio fuerte. Como si intentara guardar todos sus pensamientos para no olvidarlos. Él dejó de mirarla. No era necesario que la atormente de esa forma.

—No hace falta que te acuerdes ahora. Tomate tu tiempo—pensó que lo mejor era esperar y que ella recordaría todo pronto. Ya era demasiado tarde, además. Sakura va a tener que pasar la noche en su casa. Vio su cara, tiene sueño. Debe tener la cabeza podrida de tanta televisión.

¿Cómo va a acordarse de algo si está así? Desde mañana, va a poner algunas reglas.

Le surgió otro problema antes de poder decirle que la hora de dormir ya estaba aquí. La chica tenía puesto un vestido largo de jean (suponemos). No pudo evitar pensar que lo que tenía puesto era bastante horrendo e inclusive anticuado. De moda no tiene ni la menor idea pero normalmente no ve jovencitas con ropa de ese estilo. Sus zapatos eran blancos pero parecían grises, viejos y descuidados. Estos eran más normales, le recordaron a las zapatillas que se usan para correr. El estado en el que se encontraban le hacían pensar, ¿habrá tenido algún problema y por eso perdió la memoria?

—¿Te duele algo?—la femenina observó su cuerpo cuidadosamente. Negó.—¿Tiene marcas de algo?

—Claro que no. Estoy perfecta—el interrogatorio no le gusta.—¿Eres doctor o algo así?

—Soy periodista—se levantó del sofá, con dirección a otra parte del departamento.—Y solo intento ayudarte.

Sakura se quedó mirando el suelo, pudo escuchar un portazo. ¿Habrá ido a su habitación? Qué infantil. ¿Es que no puede entender que todo está bien con ella? Recordaría si le hubiera pasado algo que atente con su salud... ¿lo recordaría, no? Su cabeza es un desastre. Por momentos siente que sabe todo pero en cuando quiere decir algo para ayudar a Sasuke a que la ayude, se le va todo. Es como si inconscientemente quisiera confundirse más a ella misma. ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Cómo va a ayudarla? No conoce ningún hogar al cual volver, no tiene ni idea en dónde se encuentra. A medida que avanza el tiempo le da la sensación de que se va olvidando de más cosas. Por ejemplo, ahora no recuerda cómo encender el televisor grande que está en frente del sofá. Ella lo había encendido hoy temprano... ¿o él lo hizo? ¿Cómo es que no puede acordarse de algo tan simple y reciente? Y para empeorarlo todo, el lugar donde se encontraba sentada era tremendamente molesto. Si es periodista y toda la cosa, bien que podría comprarse otro sillón. Con los brazos cruzados y con la mente en otra parte fue cuando Uchiha la sorprendió. No había escuchado la puerta abrirse ni sus pasos. Lo primero que sintió fue un pedazo de tela que le arrojó. En cuando pudo verla mejor, notó que era una vieja camisa blanca.

—Dudo mucho que tu ropa sea cómoda—le dijo.—Mañana voy a tratar de conseguirte algo más, ahora ponte eso y vamos a la cama.

¿Qué dijo?

—¿Vamos a dormir en la misma cama?—Con la amnesia, había olvidado si alguna vez durmió con un hombre. Por lo tanto, se sentía una niña.

—Hay una sola cama. A menos que, claro...—sonrisa de lado.—Quieras dormir en ese sofá.

Haruno se incorporó rápidamente. Dijo algo de ir al baño a cambiarse y que pronto iría a dormir, que no le importa dormir a su lado porque parece un hombre decente y que si era periodista no podía ser tan malo y bla bla.

Apagó todas las luces, los dos estaban acostados. Quería dormir, había sido un día rarísimo. Una chica aparece y le dice que tiene amnesia... ¿hizo bien en llevarla a su casa? Eso ya no importa. No cree haber escuchado a alguien que pasó por la misma situación. Todo era nuevo. Inhaló, exhaló y cerró sus ojos oscuros. No tiene tiene para pensar en eso ahora, lo pensará mañana.

—Sasuke—era ella. Hizo un ruido leve, para que sepa que la está escuchando.—¿Tienes familia?

¿A qué viene eso? ¿Es que no tiene sueño?

—Si.

—¿Padre y madre?

—En mi ciudad natal, si—trató de contestarle bien. Si le contesta bien y rápido será mejor.

—¿Hermanos?

—Tenía un hermano mayor—se acomodó un poco en la cama, hace mucho tiempo que no pensaba en Itachi.—Murió hace muchos años.

—Lo lamento mucho.

—No pasa nada—la tranquilizó.—Te digo que fue hace mucho.

—¿No te duele?

—Si pero... ¿qué se puede hacer, no?—Haruno pudo ver una cosa, a pesar de que todo estuviera en penumbras. "Está lleno de dolor". Su hermano y la vida solitaria que tiene.

—¿Sabes algo?—su tono era un poco más amigable.—Yo no me siento triste por nada. Debe ser porque no me acuerdo de nada.—rio, esperando que a él le causara un poco de gracia.—En realidad, tengo deseos de hacer muchas cosas, quiero vivir todo lo que siempre quise pero si no llego a cumplir todo lo que me propongo, estos deseos se van a convertir en dolor.

—¿Eres religiosa?

—¿Te digo algo?—la mano fina de Sakura se acercó sigilosamente, buscando la cara de su acompañante. Lo acarició un poco, tratando de no aterrorizarlo.—No lo sé.

—De verdad eres molesta—sonrió un poco, muy poco.—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

A pesar de que hace un rato quería dormirse enseguida, no sucedió esto. Pensaba mucho en ella. Mañana quiere seguir hablando con Sakura. Es más, quiere que este más tiempo en su casa.

"Podría ser mi acompañante en la boda", pensó.

 _Después de todo, ¿qué podría pasar?_

 _ **"All in all is all we are".**_

 **Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

Gracias por leer! Agradecería si me dejaran una review o fav o follow. Cualquier cosa sirve!


	3. Dulces mariposas

Gracias por leer y por seguir esta historia! Son geniales.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto.

 **Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene lemon.

* * *

 **Nirvana**

 **III**

 **Dulces mariposas**

 **By Megumi Kurosaki**

* * *

Sasuke y Naruto se vieron un día antes de la boda, en una cafetería. Ya falta demasiado poco para el acontecimiento así que querían estar al tanto con todo. Ambos habían salido de sus respectivos trabajos así que obviamente estaban vestidos con camisa y pantalón de vestir. Bien clásico.

—¿Pudiste encontrar a alguien que quiera venir contigo?

El Uchiha lo pensó bien durante estos días. Sakura, quien todavía no recuerda nada de su pasado, sigue en su casa. Como el hombre es alguien ocupado, no pudo prestarle demasiada atención. Ella dijo que fue varias veces a buscar respuestas, ver si algún profesional podía verla pero no hubo caso. Él no entendía muy bien por qué la gente era tan cruel con ella. Una chica dulce aunque con un carácter fatal y una belleza única. Definitivamente no lo entendía. Durante estos días, le contó sobre la boda, ella parecía entusiasmada con las "cosas raras" de la ceremonia, como un DJ o videos sobre los recién casados. Así y todo, no le contó que pensaba que ella podía ser la mejor acompañante para él. Esperaba el momento adecuado pero este nunca se presentaba.

—Si, algo así.

—¿De verdad? ¿Quién?

Oh, no, los interrogatorios de este chico. Por favor, no.

—No la conoces.

La lamparita se le prendió al Uzumaki. "¿La?"

—¡Es una chica!—Y si, todos en la cafetería escucharon ese grito. Nadie pudo evitar ver a esa par tan particular. Sasuke bajó la cabeza, le daba un poco de vergüenza pero ya se ha acostumbrado hace tiempo. Naruto siempre va a ser Naruto.—¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo es? ¿Es linda? ¿Es tu novia? ¿Puedo contarle a Hinata? ¿La vas a presentar?

—¡Basta, Naruto! ¿Cómo quieres que te responda tantas preguntas?—Tomó un poco de su café negro, deseando que fuera vodka.—La vas a ver en la recepción pero no pienses cosas que no son y especialmente trata de no ser tan idiota en frente de ella.

El rubio parpadeó varias veces.

—Debe ser muy importante. Quisiera saber más pero...—llamó a la camarera para pedir la cuenta.—Soy el novio—guiñó divertido.

En pocos minutos, su amigo se fue apurado. Claro que una boda lleva mucho tiempo y mucho sacrificio, inclusive para el hombre. Sasuke piensa que casarse es demasiado, que para él no son esas cosas. Instintivamente pensó en Sakura. ¿Qué pensaría ella? Por lo que han hablado es bastante conservadora. Le pareció shockeante saber que su amigo y la Hyuga conviven en la misma casa desde hace tres años casi. Le parece curioso hablar de la vida cotidiana con ella, le parece que habla con alguien mayor... no, más bien, le parece que habla con alguien que vivió en una sociedad diferente. Otra vez su teoría de que viene de algún pueblo lejano.

No quiere preguntarle si quiere venir con él a la fiesta. Le da un... ¿no sé qué? No recuerda la última vez que le preguntó algo comprometedor a una mujer y tampoco quiere necesariamente recordar. ¿De qué forma indirecta podría decirle? Sin tener que usar específicamente las palabras pero que ella entienda sin preguntarle muchas cosas.

.

.

.

—¿Este vestido... es para mí?—Fue lo primero que pudo decir Haruno cuando su "salvador" le mostró un vestido verde aguamarina, era sencillo pero el color era ideal para ella. ¿Habrá pensado algo en específico al comprarlo?

—Sí.

—¿Vamos a algún lugar?

—A la boda de mis amigos—tragó saliva.—Si quieres, claro.

Los ojos claros de la chica brillaron. ¡Sasuke quiere que sea su acompañante! Después de haber hablado tanto de la boda y de todo lo que habría en ella, le dieron ganas de ir. Estaba esperando a que sea el día preciso para "colarse" de alguna forma, no esperaba que el frío y raro hombre se lo pidiera.

Estaba un poco cansada de estar la mayor parte del tiempo en la casa. Leyendo, tratando de entender mejor todo, viendo esos programas que él odia, intentando recordar su pasado, cocinando terriblemente, sus roces con Sasuke. Todo era algo así como rutinario.

 _Sus roces._

Y aunque tenga amnesia, no es ninguna idiota y puede darse cuenta de cada sensación que se producen entre sí. No ha llegado a nada porque no son la clase de persona que toman esa clase de riesgos. Que si sale todo fatal, deben seguir conviviendo y les aterra la idea de cambiar esta rutina que lleva casi una semana. Así y todo, los roces están permanentemente acompañándolos, como si fuera un dolor crónico. A veces se siente más, a veces se siente menos y a veces es insoportable.

Lo quiere tanto para ella sola.

.

.

.

El ambiente de la fiesta era más extraño de lo que habían pensado. No se les acercaba mucha gente, inclusive algunos eran groseros (según Sakura) y se olvidaban de saludarla. Ella pensó que era debido a que el Uchiha no es precisamente la persona más simpática y amigable del mundo. Quiere decir, ni siquiera recuerda los nombres de algunos invitados que supuestamente conoce hace mucho. ¿Y eso cómo funciona?

—¿Cómo es que te olvidas el nombre de alguien que conociste?—Le preguntó.

—¿Justamente tú me estás preguntando eso?

Y... tiene razón. Justo ella que se olvida cómo funciona bien el microondas del departamento. "No es culpa mía que tenga tantos botones".

El lugar elegido era un salón bastante cómodo. No era extravagente, era simple. El azabache le dijo a su acompañante que el lugar lo eligió la novia, que si fuera por el Uzumaki lo hubieran hecho en un callejón. Sakura rio, diciendo que eso hubiera tenido su lado romántico. Qué extraña forma de verlo.

Los murmuros eran sobre la pareja. Ellos se habían casado legalmente a la mañana temprano, con solo familiares cercanos presentes. Sasuke no pudo asistir debido a su trabajo. Ahora todo indicaba que pronto se presentarían como marido y mujer y era la expectativa. La joven de cabellos rosas quería ver a HInata. No la conocía personalmente pero había visto fotos suyas en ese aparato que Sasuke lleva para todas partes. Es hermosa y seguro el vestido acompaña este hecho. Muchos dijeron que en algo así como media hora iban a llegar los novios. El caballero le dijo a su dama que iría por algo de beber para ambos.

Ella se quedó sola viendo a todas esas caras desconocidas. A decir verdad, ver a tanta gente junta le marea, algo parecido le pasa cuando sale a pasear por la ciudad en horario laboral. Debe volver antes de sufrir alguna clase de colapso. Supone que esto se debe a que no está acostumbrada a las multitudes. Le gustaba estar alejada de esa clase de cosas.

Volvió con dos copas. Una con champagne y otra con agua. No tolera el alcohol así que está segura de que no hará ninguna estúpidez estando ebria porque es algo que no pasará. Él tampoco parece que se haya embriagado alguna vez, es sobrio en todo sentido. Tal vez demasiado.

—No recuerdo haberte escuchado reír verdaderamente desde que nos conocemos.

—Normalmente cuando dices "no recuerdo", trato de ignorarte, señorita amnesia—sonrió, lo más parecido a una risa que ella recuerda.—No me río mucho normalmente. No es que no quiera pero no es mi estilo.

—Oh...—una risita de sus labios pintados de rosa.—¿Tienes una imagen que mantener?

—No te burles—inesperadamente, lo decía jugando. ¿Le estaba siguiendo el juego?—Lo vas a lamentar.

Todo el mundo se amontonó lejos de los protagonistas de esta historia, ya los novios iban a llegar. Se escuchaba la música romántica y había luces y humo en la entrada. Pero ni la Haruno ni el Uchiha se movieron, ellos siguieron en lo suyo.

—¿Qué me vas a hacer?

Tardó un poco en darle un respuesta sincera. En ese preciso momento, Naruto y Hinata aparecieron en escena, para deleite de sus invitados. Algunos vociferaron lo tiernos que se veían o lo bien que a Hinata le quedaba el blanco. Se le ocurrió una respuesta.

—Voy robarte la memoria—ella rio, claro que lo hizo.

La pareja Uzumaki estaba orgullosa de su día especial. Había tanta gente para saludar que ni se daban cuenta, estaban a nada de saludarse entre ellos dos. Un desastre. Sasuke acercó su boca al oido de su único interés esa noche.

—Puedo ser peor.

La electricidad se apoderó de ella, sus mejillas estaban rojas y a lo lejos Naruto buscaba a su mejor amigo. Sakura decidió susurrar, sentía que todo el mundo iba a escucharla.

—Quisiera... ver eso.

La cara de preocupación del rubio al encontrar a su amigo fue bastante grande, lo suficiente como para que su ahora esposa note esto y mire al mismo lugar. Algo no cuadraba para ellos. ¿Estará todo bien con Sasuke? ¿Qué pasa? Pero entre tanta gente y encima la celebración, no iba a poder prestar casi nada de atención. Hoy se trata de otra cosa, si.

Hoy no puede pensar en eso. Lo pensará mañana. Mañana cuando ya este en su luna de miel. No, eso tampoco suena del todo bien, no es un buen momento. Pensará en ello cuando vuelva a Tokio y pueda ver a Sasuke, quien estaba sonriendo de una forma que nunca antes había visto.

La boda fue extraña.

.

.

.

Ambos se fueron bastante temprano por los mareos de la joven. Ella pidió que se quedaran más tiempo, que no se molestara por ella pero él le contestó que el evento no era tan increíble como todos decían, que ya ha visto a Naruto y Hinata juntos de acá para allá un montón de veces y que nada de esto era tan especial. Pronto estaban en el departamento, eran casi las cinco de la mañana. Supuestamente la fiesta duraría hasta las siete, si es que todo el mundo aguantaba. Él se quitó su saco y lo tiró por ahí, sin darle mucha importancia. Se sentó y se sacó los zapatos. La chica también se los sacó pero sin sentarte. El único asiento disponible estaba en el sofá y ya le tenía fobia a este y a su conocida incomodidad.

Suspiró. ¿Deberían irse a dormir?

Antes de siquiera poder irse al cuarto, los brazos de Sasuke la pararon. No la sorprendió tanto, esperaba que en algún momento lo hiciera de alguna u otra forma. Volteó su cara y sus miradas chocaron. Sus rostros se mantenían neutros. Sin necesidad de decirse nada, ambos comprendieron que ya era tiempo de que sus sentimientos salieran a flote.

El beso comenzó seco, eran roces de preadolescentes sin mucha idea de qué hacer. Él se alejó un momento y se relamió los labios, ahora si. Con cuidado de no asustarla, el beso se volvió húmedo. La lengua que se movía más era la del hombre. A ella se la veía inexperta. Tal vez ya había hecho cosas como estas pero no lo recuerda. Probablemente. ¿Las manos de Sasuke? En su cintura. ¿Las manos de ella? En su abultado cabello oscuro. ¿Su corazón? En las nubes. Todo se volvió intenso sin que él quisiera, fue puro instinto, no podía evitarlo, necesitaba ser más brusco. Se separaron y se noto en la mujer la particularidad de que tenía saliva del otro en la boca y alrededores, que lo más seguro es que se comió todo ese labial rosa y le gustaba eso.

Seguros caminaron hacia el cuarto. La cama no estaba hecha, como era costumbre pero agradecieron que fuera lo suficientemente grande para los dos. Cada uno se dirigió al lado que usualmente usan para dormir, allí se quitaron la ropa de la fiesta. Ya estaban hartos de ella. Se quedaron en ropa interior y se acostaron. Se miraron. Estaban cerca como siempre pero se sentían raros. Tal vez sea el hecho de que estaban en paños menores. Si, eso era. Se acercó él de nuevo, atrapándola en un beso feroz. Se dejó hacer pero trató de ser más participativa en eso de los besos. Entendió rápido la forma en que quiere que mueva la lengua. Al entenderlo, lo hizo. Una mano de Sakura sostenía con algo de fuerza el pelo de su acompañante, la ansiedad la volvía loca. La intensidad era tan grande que sentía que en cualquier momento iba a quedarse sin saliva. Entonces fue cuando los labios del azabache fueron a su nuevo objetivo: el cuello blanco de la chica que tenía debajo de él. Besos pequeños al principio, casi relajantes. ¿Qué importa si le deja marcas? Pensó mientras chupaba esa delicada zona, no hay nadie que pueda verlas. Solamente él, que la ve a diario.

Lo que Sakura emitía no eran gemidos, si no suspiros. Pesados pero con un toque dulce. La sensación era diferente a cualquier cosa. Y si bien esto le fascinaba, sentía la necesidad de besar el cuerpo que tenía en frente también. Corrió delicadamente la cabeza del Uchiha y lo miró determinada. Cambiaron de posición, ella podía tomar el control con libertad. Pasó su lengua por el cuello del chico pero no se detuvo ahí, decidió también hacer lo mismo en el torso desnudo. Lo hizo con delicadeza y mientras esto sucedía, notó un bulto en la ropa interior negra de Sasuke. Se ve que estaba más listo que ella. Las manos de él estaban tocando el trasero de la joven pero no duraron mucho ahí. Subieron hasta encontrarse con el sostén blanco y simple que se había puesto el día de hoy. Sin preguntarle ni nada, se lo desabrochó. Ella paró con todo y se lo sacó por completo, tirándolo fuera de la cama. Los ojos oscuros se encontraban con los ojos claros. Podía ver todo su pecho que, aunque no era algo increíble, le gustaba. No imaginaba otros mejores. Los tocó con ambas manos y ella se estiró, para que sintiera por sobre todo a sus senos. Jugando con la gravedad, notaba que eran tal vez más grandes de lo que parecían.

De la nada, sin poder tener idea de lo que iba a hacer, Sasuke agarró un pecho y se lo llevó a su boca, empujando hacia adelante a la mujer, sorprendida con esto. Se le notaba la desesperación cuando succionaba y chupaba. Sakura seguía suspirando, cada vez más curiosa sobre el cuerpo de la persona que no dejaba de darle placer. Cuando ya su lengua no podía más, dejó a la joven para que hiciera el siguiente movimiento. Le sacó lentamente el boxer que tenía puesto, saliendo así su gran miembro. De verdad era más grande de lo que creía y el ego del Uchiha estaba por los cielos y más. Lo tocó con cuidado, se sentía caliente pero agradable. Empezó a masturbarlo despacio de abajo a arriba y pudo ver que esto le fascinaba bastante al siempre distante hombre. El frío Sasuke tenía su pene caliente a causa de ella. Le encantaba pensar eso. La masturbación iba aumentando en velocidad y ella solo lo miraba a él, su cara y cómo se deformaba en diferentes formas. Se veía tan lindo. Intentaba cerrar su boca con fuerza y cuando sentía que ya no podía más, la liberó.

—No me hagas acabar tan pronto.

Lo comprendió a la perfección. Eso había que guardarlo todo pero absolutamente todo para el momento culmine que hacía que su parte íntima estuviera mojada, más de lo que ya estaba. Fue él quien rompió su concentración.

—¿Lo has hecho antes?

Ni pudo decir "no recuerdo" porque se le anticipó. Sin tratar de ser demasiado bruto, la acostó en la cama de nuevo. La besó varias veces, inclusive le dio un besito en la nariz, que la hizo sonreír. Le tocó las piernas blancas y largas con un par de dedos, como una caricia y se concentró en las bragas blancas que todavía tenía puestas. Despojó a Sakura de ellas muy pronto, ni dandole tiempo de poder tener algo de pudor. Su rostro no tardó mucho en estar frente a la intimidad húmeda de ella, antes de empezar con el trabajo, le dio un beso que hubiera sido seco si no fuera por lo mojada que estaba la vagina. Sin más, su lengua fue más rápida comparando a cuando se besuquearon, estaba frenética. Fue acá cuando Sakura empezó a gemir, con los ojos cerrados y las manos aferradas a las sábanas. Nunca pero nunca había sentido eso.

"Inclusive si tuviera amnesia, lo recordaría".

Sintió el primer orgasmo de una forma especial para ella, sintió cómo se mojaba por completo, sentía el líquido recorrer. Con eso solo no podía conformarse así que agarró la cabeza de Sasuke y le demandó que siguiera. Quería hacerlo otra vez. La obedeció y volvió a practicarle sexo oral, con rapidez y mordiéndola de vez en cuando, notó que se estremecía cuando hacía esto. Metiendo dedos también de por medio, no tardó mucho en convertirse todo esto en un segundo orgasmo.

Ya está. Ya estaba lista.

En realidad él había hecho todo aquello para que lo recibiera mejor. Esperaba tener éxito con eso. También quería hacerlo ya para poder sacarse una duda de la cabeza. ¿Es vírgen? Con su miembro más despierto que nunca, se adentró con mucho cuidado. Si se quejaba, pararía o iría más lento. Esto no ocurrió, en realidad, le pidió que entrara un poco más, no solo la cabeza. Con este consentimiento, entró en gran parte. A ella no le dolió, no parecía ese ser el caso, se la veía disfrutando, con esa cara única.

No es vírgen.

Y puede ser que no se acuerde de eso. Pero, chistosamente, si se va a acordar de él.

No va a olvidar esto mañana ni la semana que viene ni en años ni nunca.

Ella se va a acordar.

Con este pensamiento, entró por completo. Un gemido más grave se escuchó. Él gruñó, no era muy expresivo pero eso no importaba. No se trataba de sonidos, no se trataba de las palabras, si no de los actos. Cuando comenzó a moverse con velocidad, ninguno dijo nada. Tampoco dirían nada cuando él le haya acabado dentro. ¿Qué más da? Se olvidaron de todo pero ya resolverían todo. Ahora no les importaba nada más. Solo querían sentirse uno.

Lo hicieron muchas veces hasta que era demasiado para ambos.

Lo hicieron porque simplemente pasó.

 _ **"I can see you every night free".**_

 **Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

QUÉ COSA QUE ME DA TODO ESTO. Mi primera vez haciendo sexo explícito y no estoy segura de si el resultado es el mejor.

Sacando eso de lado, seguramente hay un par de incógnitas con el pasado de Sakura y por qué todo es tan raro y se resolverá en el próximo capítulo.

Gracias por leer!


	4. Ilusión

Hola! Sus reviews serán contestadas en este capítulo jaja aunque di algunos indicios en el anterior.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertence a Kishimoto.

 **Advertencia:** Universo alternativo.

* * *

 **Nirvana**

 **IV**

 **Ilusión**

* * *

Con tan solo un pequeño rayo de sol, Sasuke se despierta de inmediato porque la claridad le incomoda demasiado. A la chica al lado suyo, no le pasa lo mismo, ya que tiene la costumbre de despertarse tarde sin importar si la noche anterior se fue a la cama a un horario razonable. Él se desperezó y se levantó, tratando de no estorbar el sueño de Sakura. Lo primero que necesitaba era una taza de café.

Hace una semana que había sido la boda de Naruto y Hinata y también la primera vez que Sasuke y Sakura empezaron una relación más profunda. Luego de esos sucesos, el Uchiha recuerda muy bien que tuvo que tener una larga charla con ella, diciéndole que lo que habían hecho no está mal y que era más que nada normal. Le costó pero pudo entenderlo y desde ese momento, se ha comportado muy cariñosa. Si bien él pretende que le da igual, no puede evitar pensar que se siente bien no estar solo, que la mujer es una buena mujer para él. Pensaba mucho en su mejor amigo y en las palabras que siempre le decía "que debía sentar cabeza con alguna chica". ¿Será que eso está cerca?

Se lo preguntaría a su amigo en cuando volviera de su luna de miel. No se habían ido muy lejos así que se supone que hoy estarían de regreso en Tokio. Tal vez podría organizar una cena. Si, como una cita doble. En la casa de los recien casados para que Sakura salga un poco, para variar y que conozca gente, también para variar. Oh... ya ni se reconoce en sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo es que se le ocurrió algo así? Está terriblemente mal. ¿Cómo es que piensa en ella de esa forma? Como si fueran ellos los casados. Que la conoce hace dos semanas o una cosa así. Y esto no es una película romántica, las cosas no deben suceder tan rápido pero Sakura es...

No, ya es momento de que se ponga a trabajar. La maldita columna de los domingos. ¿De qué podría hablar? Hoy recién es miércoles pero ya que tiene un momento libre de todo, quiere aprovecharlo. Tal vez encuentre un tema apropiado para hablar... o tal vez se quede un rato viendo su documento en blanco. Todo puede ser. Hablando de eso, se ha dado cuenta que desde que pasa tiempo con la muchachita en cuestión, ya ni va a la editorial. Todo su trabajo lo hace en la comodidad de su casa. No le apasiona tanto ir a ver cómo se trabaja en el diario. Prefiere estar tranquilo. Prefiere estar en su hogar.

Una palabra se le cruzaba a cada rato. El cariño y también el amor. ¿Hablaría de eso en una columna de un periódico serio? No quiere que su reputación de repente sea nula, además no creo que eso espere la gente de un periodista especializado en policiales. Sus manos estaban en el teclado, como si la idea estuviera ahí nomás pero nada salía. Muchas cosas pasan en su cabeza pero las teclas no son tocadas. Como si fuera la campana que lo salva de todo, un mensaje le llegó de parte de su amigo Naruto, preguntándole si está en su casa. "Seguro quiere venir a molestar" pero pensó que ya con esa semana fuera, debía verlo un rato. Le respondió que si. Con esto, el rubio se autoinvitó. Lo normal. En quince minutos estaría ahí.

Podría pasar esos quince minutos tratando de escribir... o podría perder el tiempo un rato. La respuesta los sorprenderá.

Pasados algunos minutos de ocio y con Sakura todavía dormida, el timbre sonó indicando que la visita ya está aquí. Después de abrirle y saludarse cordialmente, ambos se sentaron en las sillas del comedor. Jamás se sentarían en el molesto sofá, hasta Naruto sabe eso. Se lo veía serio, a decir verdad pero con un bronceado que mostraba que no la había pasado nada mal en su luna de miel.

—Estás más callado de lo normal—dijo el anfitrión.—No es que me moleste pero no es a lo que estoy acostumbrado. ¿Pasó algo en el viaje?

—No—susurró. Aclaró su garganta.—En realidad pasaron cosas muy buenas, quiero decir. Hay algunas—sonrojo.—... noticias.

El azabache lo miró muy atentamente, la curiosidad repentinamente se apoderó de él. Lo animó a que siguira contándole.

—¡Voy a tener un bebé!

—¿Qué?—su cerebro estaba trabajando. ¿No se casaron hace una semana y poco más? ¿Cómo es que hicieron tan rápido? No es que no se pueda, claro pero le llamaba poderosamente la atención. A menos que...—¿Ya estaba embarazada cuando se casaron?

—¿¡Cómo te diste cuenta!?—gritó de la nada y Sasuke no pudo hacer otra cosa más que callarlo.

—Es un poco obvio si lo piensas... no se casaron por eso, ¿no?

—Claro que no—contestó calmado.—Queríamos casarnos hace mucho, ya sabes—la sonrisa sincera del hombre confirmó todo lo que el Uchiha pensaba. El bebé vino después pero no hay duda alguna que es algo que deseaban y que desean. Nada más puede desearles la felicidad.—¡Pero no entiendo cómo te diste cuenta!

Otra vez gritando. Es el colmo.

—No grites que Sakura está durmiendo en el cuarto.

Los ojos azules se tornaron preocupados.

—Sakura...

—Claro, la chica que me acompañó a la boda—le dijo.—No recuerdo si la viste.

Ella, quien estaba durmiendo hasta hace poco, se estaba dirigiendo a la sala cuando escuchó que hablaban de ella. Decidió esconderse y escuchar. ¿Qué le pasa a ese chico?

—Hablando de eso... yo...—exhaló pesadamente.—Hablé con la gente de la fiesta y...

—¿Si?

— _No fuiste con ninguna chica._

Las respiraciones de Sakura y Sasuke se aceleraron. Ella se agarraba el pecho y él miraba el piso desconcertado.

—En realidad—siguió.—No estabas con nadie.

—¿Qué?

La pregunta era de sorpresa y su tono fue bajo, como si se tratara de hablar a si mismo. ¿Cómo que no estaba con nadie? Si había estado toda la noche y más con Sakura a pesar de que...

Nadie le habló a ella. Nadie se detuvo a mirarla. Nadie comentó nada. Nadie la saludó. Nadie.

¿Nadie podía verla?

—Hinata y yo estamos bastante preocupados—el Uzumaki se acercó al hombre impactado, pasó su mano por la espalda, tratando de reconfortarlo.—Inclusive en la luna de miel no podíamos dejar de pensar en tu situación. Podemos ayudarte.

—¿Ayudarme?—lo dijo casi en un suspiro, todavía mirando a la nada y sin entender tampoco nada.

—Si, hay muchos lugares donde pueden tratarte. Vas a estar bien.

De la nada, el Uchiha se levantó. Como lo hizo con demasiada prisa, se sintió mareado y tuvo que sostenerse en la pared. ¿Por qué solo él puede ver a Sakura?

—Entiendo que estés en estado de shock—el otro también se levantó del asiento.—Voy a darte tu tiempo y cuando te sientas listo, hablamos con tranquilidad.

—Naruto, por favor, necesito que te vayas—más secante de lo normal pero completamente entendible en esa situación. Aunque su mejor amigo quería quedarse, si lo que necesitaba era estar solo, lo comprendía y estaba seguro de que lo llamaría así que se marchó rápidamente.

Con la frente contra la pared, el joven sólo podía recordar todos sus momentos con Sakura. Todos. Recordando pudo darse cuenta de todo. Si, de esos breves momentos en público. La gente no los miraba porque ella gritaba, la gente lo miraba a él porque estaba hablando solo. En ese primer encuentro. ¿Imaginó todo? ¿Ella existe solo para él? ¿Cuál es la respuesta?

De su escondite, la muchacha salió y él lo sintió. Se miraron fijamente. Después de haber pasado por tantas cosas, estaban en el momento más extraño que podrían haber imaginado. Y justo cuando se estaban enamorando...

Fue ella la que dejó de mirarlo, sus ojos verdes se movieron en dirección a la puerta y en pocos segundos, corrió para irse del edificio. En pijama y sin nada encima. Se fue por las escaleras de emergencia porque, en el momento, no recordó el ascensor. Todo era confuso.

—¡Sakura!

Sasuke quiso ir en el elevador para llegar antes que ella pero estaba ocupado. No podía perder el tiempo esperando, por lo que la persiguió en las escaleras. No podía verla en el trayecto, era muy rápida. Cuando bajó, estaba saliendo del lugar. Volteó para observarlo fugazmente. Otra vez se echó a correr pero esta vez a la acera. Él se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que intentaba hacer. Intentó seguirla pero en cuando puso un pie en el concreto, el auto que se aproximaba estaba muy cerca para que pudiera hacer algo. Cerró los ojos, no iba a poder verla de esa forma.

—Sasuke...

Abrió los ojos. El coche había pasado pero no la había atropellado. La atrevesó. Con lágrimas en sus preciosos ojos y casi sollozando, ella lo chocó con la realidad.

—Estoy muerta.

 _ **"Let me clip your dirty wings"**_

 **Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

Como verán, las sospechas que había por ahí eran ciertas. Sakura está muerta PERO eso no quiere decir que esta historia tome un giro triste. El próximo capítulo, de todas formas, no será tan romántico. Será más bien tenso pero no se desanimen porque queda mucho por saber. Va a tornarse misterioso.

Gracias por leer!


	5. Creencias

**DIsculpen la demora pero he estado un poco bloqueada. Espero disfruten esto!**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto.

 **Advertencia:** Universo alternativo.

* * *

 **Nirvana**

 **V**

 **Creencias**

* * *

—No puedes seguir pretendiendo que no existo.

El día siguiente a darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, Sasuke volvió a concurrir a su lugar de trabajo, borró sus ideas de escribir en su columna algo relacionado con Sakura y, más importante, comenzó a ignorarla. Cada vez que entraba a su departamento, lo único que deseaba era poder dejar de verla, mantenerla lejos pero no, allí estaba con sus cabellos desaliñeados y sus ojos llorosos, lloraba día y noche por su desgracia y aunque él trataba de comprenderla, se sentía en una situación extraña. Se sentía engañado, se sentía un loco. Si, era eso, sentía que su salud mental no volvió a ser la misma desde que la conoció y que ignorarla sería lo mejor. ¿Ignorarla la haría desaparecer?

Otra vez estaba ahí ella suplicándole que le hable, que no la deje sola en la amargura y que vuelva a abrazarla como lo hacía.

—Por favor—aunque se acercara y aunque lo tocara, no reaccionaba. La situación los volvía locos. Él se sentó en ese incómodo sofá y ella se puso al lado, lo miraba con expectación pero el Uchiha estaba en la nada, deseando estar en otra parte y no pasar por esto. La suave mano de la mujer se acercó a él, a su brazo derecho. Pudo sentir un leve movimiento en él, lo sintió completamente. Él puede verla, puede sentirla y no va a cambiar si no hacen nada al respecto.

Rápidamente y de golpe, se levantó de ese incómodo sofá y se encerró en el baño. La chica, al escuchar el ruido de la puerta, comenzó a llorar levemente. Él no quería ayudarla.

En el momento en que se encerró, se sintió un poco más aliviado pero sabía perfectamente que eso no iba a durar mucho. Que cuando saliera, ella estaría ahí reclamándole. De su pantalón sacó su celular, abrió el chat que tenía con su mejor amigo. Naruto se había preocupado mucho y todo el tiempo insistía con mandarle mensajes para asegurarse de que todo este bien. El último mensaje que había era del rubio, que había encontrado a alguien que podría ayudarlo, que era una espiritista confiable. Él, que no cree en nada de esas cosas, está empezando a dudar de su negación eterna.

Se estaba volviendo loco si de verdad iba a contactar con una persona así.

Si, se estaba volviendo loco.

El nombre de la mujer que lo ayudaría estaba adjuntado con su dirección y el horario en el que lo atendería.

 _Tsunade._

.

.

.

El lugar era bastante simple desde afuera. Era una casa azul que en realidad parecía pequeña y lo que resaltaba era la puerta de un rojo furioso. Había un timbre con el nombre de la señora que vería. No había dudas que era ahí así que no dudo en tocar para que lo atendieran. En pocos instantes, ahí estaba una voluptuosa rubia de ojos marrones, tomando un poco de sake en un vaso y con el ceño fruncido mientras lo miraba.

—¿Eres el que ve muertos?—tomó unos sorbos después de eso y lo dejó pasar.

—Una muerta, sí—entró y el lugar le pareció muy diferente. Era como esas casas gitanas que uno ve en las películas. Cartas de tarot por todos lados, pociones, esferas de distintos colores y una cantidad de libros impresionantes. Era un ambiente realmente oscuro a excepción de una parte que parecía más iluminada, había una mesa redonda y dos sillas. Una de las sillas era más grande que la otra, por lo tanto suponemos que era el lugar de la espiritista. Le indicó que se siente en la otra silla y ella fue a la otra. Estaban enfrentados.

—Por lo que dices, es una mujer—le sirvió un poco de sake a su cliente. —¿Desde cuándo la ves?

Sasuke contó mentalmente por unos segundos.—Como dos semanas, tal vez un poco más.

—¿Se apareció en tu casa de repente o la viste en la calle o en un lugar específico?

—La conocí en la calle pero... —paró, extraño de si continuar ya que le parecía una situación particular de contar. —A decir verdad, hace un par de días descubrí que está muerta.

Los ojos de la mujer se agrandaron. Era un caso totalmente distinto al que pensaba.

—Es otro tipo de espíritu. A ver... ¿puedes tocarla si quieres o necesitas permiso de su parte?—Mientras escuchaba al hombre, con una de sus manos escribía los datos que le parecían relevantes.

—Todo era normal. Parecía una chica normal. Puedo tocarla, puede hablarme, me escucha, la escucho, es todo normal pero...—tomó de un sorbo el sake.—¡Está muerta! ¿Puede decirme por qué solamente yo la percibo? ¿Hay algo raro en mí?

—Primero cálmate y no tomes esto tan deprisa—agarró la botella que estaba en la mesa y le sirvió más. El azabache notó que había más botellas detrás.—Es más fuerte de lo que parece al principio—le sonrió. —Voy a hacerte preguntas y quiero que seas totalmente sincero conmigo.

—Claro—se frotó la frente, harto.

—¿Alguna vez te has sometido a hipnosis? ¿O al menos antes de que empieces a ver a esa chica?

—No, nunca—se vio que Tsunade tachó algo.

—¿Usas drogas psicoactivas?¿Las has usado alguna vez?

—No sé qué tienen de diferente pero jamás me he drogado—ella asintió varias veces, volvió a tachar algo.

—¿Comas?¿Daño cerebral?

—He de decir que no pensé que una adivina me preguntaría algo así—bufó.

—Era doctora hasta que me quitaron la licencia—volvió a servirse alcohol.—Tengo que descartar cualquier posibilidad. Responde.

—No, nunca tuve nada de eso —tachó nuevamente.

—¿Meditas?¿Haces yoga o practicas alguna religión que pueda tener algo que ver?

—Soy ateo.

—Eso es bastante curioso —una risita salió de sus labios rosados. Tachó muchas cosas en su libreta. Suspiró. —Es una conexión. Los dos están conectados por una razón que solamente ustedes saben. Por algún motivo se encontraron y es tan especial que eres el único que puede verla. Piensa.

¿Cómo podría saber eso? Si hasta hace poco simplemente pensaba que era una chica con amnesia y ahora resulta que no pertenece a este mundo. Pensó en la primera vez que la vio, cuando le pidió ayuda porque nadie más le prestó atención. ¿Fue entonces cuando la conexión comenzó? Ella no era consciente de todo lo que pasaba, ¿verdad? Y cuando estuvo ya en su casa, las cosas que hablaron...

Las cosas que hablaron.

 _Flashback._

 _—¿Sabes algo?—su tono era un poco más amigable.—Yo no me siento triste por nada. Debe ser porque no me acuerdo de nada.—rio, esperando que a él le causara un poco de gracia. — En realidad, tengo deseos de hacer muchas cosas, quiero vivir todo lo que siempre quise pero si no llego a cumplir todo lo que me propongo, estos deseos se van a convertir en dolor._

 _Fin flashback._

Deseo. Dolor. Deseo. Dolor

Dolor y deseo.

—¿Puede estar relacionado a...—no estaba seguro de lo que estaba por decir. —... los deseos y el dolor?

Lo observó unos minutos, perdida un poco en sus pensamientos. En la libreta que tenía, comenzó a buscar algo. Se veían muchas hojas escritas pero el hombre no podía darse cuenta de qué podrían llegar a decir. Cuando dio con una hoja, leyó un par de líneas. Luego lo volvió a mirar.

—Es un concepto bastante budista pero puede ser—se levantó de su asiento y agarró un libro que estaba en el suelo, lo abrió. —Algo relacionado al nirvana... eres ateo. ¿Ella es budista?

—No se acuerda de su vida anterior.

Cerró de golpe el libro que había abierto.

—Ve con ella y hablale. Tratala bien—se acercó a Sasuke y él podía sentir que el cabello rubio de la mujer le hacía cosquillas muy leves. —Dejame su nombre escrito que yo te averiguo sobre su pasado. Dame un par de días.

—No entiendo, ¿qué vas a hacer? —se paró de su asiento, para poder hablarle de frente.

—Yo no haré nada. Será tu trabajo mandarla al lugar que pertenece—una sonrisa maternal, podría decirse, se vio en ella. Era una señora amigable. —Hagas lo que hagas, no le hagas sentir nada de dolor emocional. Trata de cumplirle un deseo.

—Nada de dolor... cumplirle un deseo—se repitió a si mismo.

—Si haces eso, se sentirá libre de las dos cosas y podrá cumplir su ciclo.

Como si estuviera llegando tarde a su trabajo, el azabache decidió despedirse rápido y ver a la muchacha que está en su casa. Antes de marcharse, se dirigió a esa particular espiritista.

—¿Cuánto debo pagarle?—la de grandes atributos negó con la cabeza un par de veces.

—Tu amigo ya me pagó por adelantado.

Esto no le sorprendió tanto ya que notó lo involucrado que estaba Naruto con la situación. Cuando ya pensó que no tenía nada que hacer, recordó que no le había dicho el nombre de la protagonista de todo esto. En una hoja vacía escribió el nombre y, ya al fin, se marchó.

Una vez que se escuchó el portazo indicando que se había ido, Tsunade volvió a tomar más sake. Así mismo, sus ojos se posaron en esa hoja escrita para ver el nombre.

 _Haruno Sakura._

 _ **"It's so relieving to know that you're leaving"**_

 **Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Me gustó mucho escribir la escena entre Sasuke y Tsunade, se me hizo hasta un poco graciosa. En el próximo y último capítulo se sabrá el pasado de Sakura y podremos ver el desenlace de esta historia.**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	6. Lirios

**El capítulo final de esta extraña historia que disfruté mucho.**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto.

 **Advertencia:** Universo alternativo.

* * *

 **Nirvana**

 **VI**

 **Lirios**

* * *

Los días se les hacían eternos esperando la información necesaria. En ese tiempo, Sasuke recapacitó y le habló a la chica sobre la situación en la que se encontraban y aunque le costó bastante asimilarlo (no todos los días te enteras que estás, en realidad, muerta) pero al fin y al cabo, aceptarlo era la única opción. Ambos debían afrontarlo y eso estaba bien, era lo correcto. Inclusive hizo lo que Tsunade le había dicho: se disculpó por su comportamiento y trató de ser lo más delicado posible con ella, asegurándose de que disfrute lo que le queda en este mundo y, claro, no sienta dolor... ese dolor que le hizo sentir desde el momento en que se enteró que no era real.

 _Bueno, al menos es real para él._

La espiritista les había confirmado que justo ese día pasaría para contarles lo que halló. Claro, ella no puede ver a Sakura pero de todas formas sabe que estará escuchándola. El azabache preparó todo para la llegada, le dejó la mesa completamente desocupada y las únicas dos sillas que tiene. Seguramente él se quedará parado, no importa mucho. Estaban bastante nerviosos, a decir verdad, por lo que pudieran llegar a saber y las posibilidades eran infinitas. Este nerviosismo era tal que estaban sentados en el incómodo sofá, esperando impacientemente que el timbre suene de una vez.

—Si me voy al lugar que pertenezco... ¿no vamos a volver a vernos?—. No era la primera vez que preguntaba algo similar y aunque deseaba decirle que se calle de una vez (que así es él), su promesa de tratarla bien sin importar qué seguía en pie hasta que se fuera. Suspiró con pesadez y le mostró una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de que se quedara más tranquila.

—No hasta que yo muera, supongo y conociéndome, tal vez no me falte tanto—. Una carcajada bastante sarcástica con un poco de soberbia en él mientras que a ella no le hizo ni un poco de gracia. Nunca hace chistes pero, cuando los hace, no puede evitar pensar que son algo deprimentes.

Cuando estaba a nada de comentárselo, un sonido que les causó un pequeño susto apareció. Era el timbre del departamento, que les pareció que se escuchó mucho más fuerte de lo normal. También puede ser que simplemente lo están imaginando.

Antes de recibir a la persona que habían estado esperando, se miraron detenidamente. Sasuke puso sus manos en el suave rostro de la chica y la besó. No fue algo particularmente largo pero era significativo.

La rubia entró al departamento y sintió algo muy diferente a lo que habría imaginado. Supone ella que ese es el poder de esta conexión y aunque sea muy cliché, percibió una energía especial y acogedora. Haruno, quien estaba ahora en la silla, le echó el ojo. Es que era una mujer de otro planeta con esas curvas y esa cara. Más le vale que los ayude. Por supuesto, la profesional en lo espiritual encontró un lugar totalmente vacío así que trató de ver si esa energía podía llegar a ayudarla a encontrarla. Miraba para todos lados, notado en su totalidad por el Uchiha.

—Sakura está sentada ahí—. Señaló y la otra siguió su dedo. Imaginando a la chica, ya que ha visto fotos, sonrió.

— _Es un placer conocerte, Sakura._

Sabiendo que la mujer no estaba viéndola y sin poder aguantarlo por más de dos segundos, lágrimas gruesas recorrieron sus mejillas, intentó no llorar muy fuerte a pesar de que estaba conmovida. Sasuke no le preguntó nada, él ya sabía. Sacando de lado a Sasuke, nadie le había prestado atención o siquiera le hablaron, por obvias razones. Recién ahora fue Tsunade la que le habló amablemente, la saludó, evidenciándo que a pesar de que no la ve, sabe que está ahí. Había conocido a alguien y se sentía maravilloso después de haberse sentido tan ignorada. Atesoraría esas palabras todo lo que su mente pueda. Se sentó a su lado y se sintió aún mejor por eso. En sus manos tenía una carpeta repleta de hojas.

—Tengo muchas historias sobre ti aquí mismo—. Vio al hombre que estaba frente a ella parado. —¿Tienes un poco de sake para darme?

—Creo que hay un poco de vodka—. Es increíble que tomara desde tan temprano y en un momento así.

—También sirve.

Tenía su vaso en mano y tomó algunos sorbos. La chica de cabellos rosas no podía entender cómo es que una mujer podía beber tanto. Parecía una experta.

—¿Vas a contar algo o no?—. Ansioso y poco tolerante, le insistió que siguiera, con la particularidad de tutearla, de paso. La rubia frunció el ceño, "este tipo no entiende nada". Aclaró su garganta y sacó algunos papeles.

—Estás muy lejos de ésta época, querida—. En la mesa dejó la copia de una partida de nacimiento. 28 de marzo de 1963. —Naciste hace unos 54 años en Tokio pero, claro, era una ciudad muy diferente en ese entonces. Eras hija única. Traté de buscar a tus padres pero fallecieron hace tiempo. Sus nombres están ahí.

Apuntó a la copia que había dejado. Si Sakura estuviera viva, sería probablemente una vieja... le dio escalofríos al pensar cómo sería. Entonces ella siempre perteneció a este lugar, el problema es que no lo recordaba porque ha cambiado mucho, logicamente. Ahora mismo, sin embargo, se veía muy joven, más joven que él inclusive. Esto le hizo pensar que tuvo una muerte temprana, tornando todo aún más triste.

—¿Cómo conseguiste esto?

—Nunca me preguntes eso, realmente no quieres saber—. Sacó un sobre blanco grande, se lo pasó. —Esas son fotos. Te recomiendo que no se las muestres.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienen de malo?—. Comenzó a ojearlas, eran fotos normales. Se veía muy parecida a ahora, bueno, casi. En algunas fotografías, al parecer más viejas, se la veía con el cabello largo. "Le quedaba bastante bien", pensó. Su ropa tenía un estilo ochentoso, indumentaria que hoy en día nadie se pondría y que solamente se encontrarían en ferias especializadas en artículos antiguos. Parecía feliz y jovial.

—Tal vez no le haga precisamente un bien—. Bebió un trago largo de alcohol.

La última foto que tenía el sobre era una que le llamó poderosamente su atención. Estaba ella, claro, pero a su alrededor había muchas chicas más. Todas, incluyéndola, estaban en una pose de meditación, vestidas completamente de blanco. Se podía apreciar que se encontraban en un parque y que las caras de serenidad, podría decirse, abundaban. No hay duda alguna de que estaba metida en algo espiritual.

—Eras muy budista y si existiera una mejor definición, la usaría. Te convertiste cuando cumpliste veinte años, volviéndote muy devota—. Volteó a verla aunque realmente no estaba segura si veía para el lado correcto o si ella la estaba mirando o lo que fuera. La curiosidad que tenía la muchacha en saber cómo era su vida anterior aumentó al saber de las fotos y todo tomó un giro distinto ahora que hablaban de su religión. Claro, no recordaba nada de eso. —Integrabas un grupo de chicas que meditaban en los parques y se ayudaban mutuamente con sus problemas. Eras... eres una chica admirable.

 _Claro, no recordaba nada de eso_ pero esa mención hizo que distinguiera un sentimiento particular, muy cálido, como si pudiera estar en ese momento meditando con sus compañeras que no recuerda pero imagina. Se siente bien consigo misma, aliviada inclusive. Tuvo una buena vida al fin y al cabo, fue una buena persona, tomó un buen camino aunque sea a lo último y esperaba haberle cambiado la vida a alguna persona para bien. Se preguntaba si es que alguien más se acordaba de ella, inclusive en estos tiempos. No es como si hubiese pasado tanto tiempo. Quiso pensar con optimismo, así es, alguien se debe acordar de ella con una sonrisa. Eso la hacía feliz... pero no lo suficiente. _Tuvo_ una buena vida, _fue_ una buena persona, _tomó_ un buen camino. Todo en pasado debido a que en algún momento de su vida pasada falleció. Era eso lo que le molestaba verdaderamente pero, aún más, el no saber exactamente qué fue de ella.

—¿De qué me morí?—. Le preguntó al azabache. Este la miró, no entendiendo muy bien. —Pregúntale.

Cierto, al igual que no puede verla, tampoco puede escucharla.

—¿De qué murió?

Había algo en la mirada de Tsunade parecido a la melancolía y es que, después de todo, se trataba de una muerte joven. Trató de ser cuidadosa al expresarse.

—Ingresaste al hospital a finales de 1986 por un accidente cerebrovascular. No tengo mucha idea de qué lo causó porque los archivos fueron poco específicos, tal vez por los tiempos que corrían—. Sasuke no duró ni dos segundos en el lugar que estaba para simplemente acercarse a la chica que estaba en shock. Le agarró la mano y la acarició con suavidad, para al menos reconfortarla un poco. Para que supiera que no estaba sola y que estaban juntos escuchando esto, que la iba a ayudar a enfrentarlo. —Estuviste ahí muchos meses hasta que a mitad de 1987, tuviste otro ACV que fue mortal. Tenías veinticuatro años.

Silencio. La espiritista no se iba a atrever a hablar, era un momento muy frágil e íntimo para ellos que se podían entender, que se podían ver y escuchar. Curiosamente, no estaba llorando. Tal vez sea por todo el tiempo que estuvo llorando cuando su amante la ignoraba, tal vez era porque uno no debería llorar su propia muerte o tal vez es que ya pudo aceptarlo y que no cambiaba en nada la causa. Murió y no tiene nada de malo. Ya no quiere llorar. Ya no quiere dolor.

—¿Algo más?

Estaba un poco distraída así que tardó en responder.

—La fecha de su muerte fue 22 de julio—. No estaba segura si habían entendido lo importante que era esto. Tal vez el hombre pudo entenderlo así que su próximo comentario fue dirigido a él. —Tú naciste al día siguiente.

Tenía mucho sentido que las fechas estuvieran increíblemente cerca. Otra razón por la que estaban conectados, seguramente. Aunque... fue inevitable que su ceño se haya fruncido al repasar bien todo.

—¿Conoces mi fecha de nacimiento?—. Comenzaba a pensar que de verdad tenía poderes sobrenaturales.

—¿Creíste que no iba a investigarte? Pero si fue lo primero que hice antes de nuestro encuentro—. Lo dijo casi maliciosamente, esto hacía que el respeto que le tenía por tratarse de alguien mayor, se desvaneciera. —No iba a dejar que cualquiera entrara a mi casa.

Touché.

—Sasuke, por favor, vayamos a lo importante—. La voz de la Haruno automáticamente lo volvió a la realidad y su cara de molestia desapareció.

—¿Qué tenemos que hacer?—. Directo y práctico.

—Te voy a dejar la ubicación del lugar donde está enterrada—. El comentario asombró bastante a la protagonista en cuestión, no sabía que necesariamente iban a necesitar ese tipo de información. Porque su verdadero cuerpo es ese que está bajo tierra. —Vayan antes del amanecer.

—Eso es ilegal—. Protestó.

—Van a tener que hacerlo igual porque al mundo espiritual no le importa las reglas de nuestro mundo—. Diciéndole lo obvio y cerca de querer tener una discusión.

—Si te sientas lista y sin dolor ni deseos, todo pasará pronto. No hay nada más que hacer—. Pensando en justamente eso, la muchacha asintió varias veces, sin importarle que realidad no podía verla. —Por cierto, ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?

No recordaba muy bien a qué se refería... o tal vez si. Lo del dolor y el deseo. El deseo. ¡El deseo! Ni tocaron eso todavía. Tuvo que responderle negativamente.

—Tendrás que hacerlo pronto—. Se tomó el último sorbo de vodka que había. Ese era su pie para retirarse. Se paró y, después de despedirse cordialmente de Sakura, le pidió al otro que la acompañara un momento afuera. Estando ahí, tenía que ser completamente sincera. —Todo esto será muy bueno para ti.

—Supongo que será bueno para mi salud mental dejar de ver muertos, si—. Un poco ácido, a decir verdad. Ella rodó sus ojos marrones.

—No puede ser que todavía no lo entiendas—. Hubiese querido decirlo en voz alta pero podría ser escuchada. —La persona que desencadenó todo esto fuiste tú y tu soledad. Nada de esto es sobre ayudarla, aunque en gran parte lo es. También sobre salvarte a ti mismo.

No iba a discutirle eso, jamás se le ocurriría debido a que en su interior estaba seguro de que era tal cual. No le quedó otra que aceptarlo.

—Gracias.

—No es necesario que lo hagas—. Se rió bastante fuerte. —Después de todo, me pagan por esto—. Su mente recordó algo importante. —Ah, claro, dile a tu amigo que ya tengo la información que quería.

—¿Información?—. ¿Naruto había requerido sus servicios también?

—Su bebé será un niño—. Bufó como si hubiese visto el futuro que le esperaba a la pareja de recién casados. —Pero va a ser un dolor de cabeza.

—No me sorprende en lo más mínimo.

Ya con todo listo para ambos, se despidieron como si nada, teniendo en cuenta que probablemente no se volverían a ver. Y... sinceramente no era tan importante, no se conocían realmente. Tsunade se marchó pero alcanzó a decir unas últimas palabras.

—Si sigo viva cuando mueras, te ayudo a alcanzar el nirvana—. Una sonrisa que él no pudo ver. —No voy a cobrarte mucho.

Ya sabiendo el pasado de Sakura, se sentía bastante tranquilo porque aunque ella no se acuerde precisamente, puede imaginar y saber lo que vivió. Antes de siquiera poder pensar en cómo harían para entrar al cementerio, tuvo que pensar en algo mucho más importante: el deseo. ¿Podrá cumplirlo antes de que sea el amanecer? ¿Su deseo será materialista? ¿Tendrá que gastar mucho dinero? ¿Será difícil de conseguir? ¿Deberá vender un riñón? No iba a ganar nada pensándolo, debía preguntarle.

Al entrar, la vio todavía sentada y viendo su lugar de entierro cmo si fuera una de esas pinturas que tienes que ver por un rato largo para poder divisar sus detalles. Tosió para distraerla. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ella fue rápido a abrazarlo. Fue sorpresivo, fue aleatorio pero se sentía muy bien. El abrazo representaba todo lo que quería decirle pero no sabía bien cómo. Era una mezcla de agradecimiento, y amor, digamos. Se alejaron un poco pero no dejaron de estrecharse. Puso su frente contra la de ella, quedándose unos segundos así. Cerraron sus ojos.

—Dime tu deseo.

Si bien él mantuvo su vista apagada, no fue el caso de la chica, cuyas pupilas por poco más se dilatan por lo que acaba de decir. ¿Qué responder a algo que jamás pensó que debería responder?

No lo quería pensar mucho porque no era esa clase de deseo que uno calcula y planifica. Debía ser instintivo y sentimental. Algo que nadie más puede darle.

Y lo dijo.

—Que me amen.

Vio una sonrisa que jamás en la vida (bueno, en esa clase de vida) pensó ver. Sincera y cálida. Una sonrisa que no le había mostrado a nadie. Única.

—Creí que ibas a pedir algo más complicado.

Rió.

.

.

.

Quería parecer un hombre maduro y valiente pero le costaba un poco serlo en el medio de un cementerio a la madrugada. No era un lugar precisamente horrible porque se nota que es cuidado, no obstante, es un cementerio, un lugar donde los muertos siempre ganan en número. Puede ser que el hecho de estar muerta la hacía ver a la mujer bastante tranquila. "Debe sentirse en casa o algo parecido".

Buscar una tumba de noche es de lo más difícil en el mundo, de eso no hay duda, sobretodo si la única ayuda es la linterna de tu celular. Por suerte habían salido temprano porque tardaron cuarenta minutos en hallarla. Fue un poco triste debido a que estaba bastante abandonada. No había flores. Por suerte, como ya se dijo, cuidan las tumbas aquí.

—Voy a venir a verte todas las semanas con las flores indicadas—. Lo comentó para que se fuera sin preocupaciones. No necesitaba nada de eso.

Se quedaron frente a frente. Faltaban unos cinco minutos para el amanecer. Es su despedida. No iban a ponerse a llorar ni nada por el estilo. Todo estaba bien, no es una despedida para siempre. El hecho de que no puedan estar juntos no quiere decir que vaya a ser algo terrible en su vida. Las personas no pueden mantenerse siempre juntas pero los sentimientos si.

—Te amo—. Al decirlo, Sakura sintió que un par de lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas. Cuando Sasuke intentó secarlas, lo detuvo. —Déjalas. Son de felicidad—. Y lo eran. No le pudo decir en ese momento que también la amaba pero no era esencial hacerlo porque lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. Ella sabe que no hubiera hecho todo esto si no la amara y que si cumple su tiempo en este mundo es porque la ama. Su amor la hace libre.

Ya amanecía y no necesitó ver a su alrededor para saberlo, lo sentía. Se paró exactamente sobre donde se supone que está su cuerpo. Era la hora de _un nuevo amanecer_. Con los ojos oscuros del hombre viéndola a la perfección, fue desapareciendo lentamente, al mismo tiempo que aparecía el Sol. Todo encajaba. Con su corazón palpitando como nunca y sin pestañar para no perderse nada, se dio cuenta lo feliz que era de haberla conocido. Juntos se ayudaron a ser lo que eran ahora. No eran seres perfectos pero estaban conformes. Sin deseos, sin dolor. Hasta lo último, ella no dejó de sonreírle. Era hermosa.

Cuando desapareció, se sintió extraño. Miró al cielo, imaginando que sería ese su lugar. No iba a poder pronunciar palabra en todo el día debido a la emoción que quería reprimir. Cuando suspiró, se le notó la voz temblorosa. No, sería mejor que no diga nada. Le hablaría cuando volviera a su tumba y contarle cómo va su vida.

Lo prometido, era deuda. Uchiha Sasuke la visitaba todas las semanas. Ahí le contaba todo lo que podría llegar a interesarle. Pudo admitirle la primera semana que ya no era un negador serial y que estaba inclusive dudando de su ateísmo. Le pidió por favor que no divulga esta información. También, encontró una buena forma de llenar su columna: historias relacionadas a la espiritualidad, de personas que hayan sentido algo como él o parecido. Para esto, tiene que pedirle ayuda a Tsunade, para informarse del tema y para que le pase contactos interesados en dar a conocer su historia. No estaba nada mal, le parecía más interesante que obligarse a escribir sobre cosas que no le han pasados. Llegaba a un punto donde le agradaba más que los policiales. En fin, esas cosas.

Quería que supiera que estaba bien y que trabaja en sentirse mejor consigo mismo. Por supuesto, que la sigue amando y que nunca dejará de pensar en ella, sabiendo que siempre será recíproco. Porque era otro tipo de amor

Cada vez que la visitaba, le llevaba las flores indicadas, adjutando el significado en todas las oportunidades, para que nunca se olvide de ello.

Eran lirios blancos.

"Te quiero y confío en ti".

 _ **"I'm lucky I've met you".**_

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **El final! Quiero apovechar para agradecer sus reviews, favs y follows. Gracias a ello es que esta historia terminó y me alegra mucho. Es la primera vez que me siento tan emocionada con un final pero seguramente se debe a que todo en general (pero especialmente este capítulo) está cargado de mucha emoción, de todo tipo.**

 **Con esto termina Nirvana. Por cierto, algo que me había olvidado de comentar es que, si bien el nombre no es por la banda (que el nombre es por lo budista, che) aproveché para poner al menos una línea de distintas canciones al final de los capítulos porque... bueno, porque me encantan!**

 **Gracias, gracias y gracias! Por leer, por comentar, por todo. De verdad**

 **Nos vemos en otra historia.**


End file.
